chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Tell Me What 2 Do
Tell Me What 2 Do (also known as Tell Me Baby) is a song by Chris Brown and is the 11th song on the second disc of his eighth studio album Heartbreak On A Full Moon. The song was on the initial tracklist for the album which he posted on his instagram and twitter on May 2 2017. He posted a snippet of the song on his instagram on the same day he posted a snippet of the song Privacy. Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oye800rplPI Lyrics Intro Tell me, tell me, yeah, yeah Oh, woah, ooh Chorus Tell me what to do, baby Tell me what to do, baby (yeah) I just wanna please you right How you want me to kiss it, babe? Just tell me, girl Tell me what to do, baby (baby) Tell me what to do, baby (baby) Speed it up or take it slow (slow) So tell me, baby, please 'cause I need to know 1 Naked all over my sofa, ooh yeah Girl, we couldn't be any closer You feel me right here, huh (ooh) And nowhere but right here Is where you're 'bout to get satisfied You ain't even gotta go out tonight, let's not kill the moment (go) Before we do the freaky shit, I bought you roses Sexy lingerie, you know I know your size (know your size) Pre-Chorus You can't get away from me Girl, I'm about to put in overtime Sit on my face, right on the pussy, so you know you're about to drop the case (sit on my face) But let's not play with time, ooh Chorus Tell me what to do, baby (come on, come on, come on) Tell me what to do, baby I just wanna please you right (right, right) How you want me to kiss it, babe? Just tell me, girl (just tell me, girl) Tell me what to do, baby (baby) Tell me what to do, baby (baby) Speed it up or take it slow (slow) So tell me, baby, please 'cause I need to know 2 Don't play around, you know I stay up in my feelings, baby And all I want us to do, is just feel it, baby I don't want to bust first 'cause I want you to get yours Don't worry, ain't no pressure, baby Dripping, I'ma make a waterfall I be painting inside her walls Got you screaming like, oh woah Fucking up the way you walk, ooh yeah Pre-Chorus You can't get away from me Girl, I'm about to put in overtime (oh) Sit on my face, right on the pussy, so you know you're about to drop the case (sit on my face) But let's not play with time, ooh Chorus Tell me what to do, baby (baby) Tell me what to do, baby (oh, oh, oh) I just wanna please you right (right) How you want me to kiss it, babe? Just tell me, girl (just tell me, yeah) Tell me what to do, baby (baby) Tell me what to do, baby (baby) Speed it up or take it slow (slow) So tell me, baby, please 'cause I need to know 3 Have it any way you want, babe 'Cause I just want to make you cum all over the place, I won't let your drought go to waste Let the bed shake, let me hit it 'til you get a headache, fuck you the long way Rock your body, rock your body, put you on top and let you ride it, ooh, oh oh Chorus Tell me what to do, baby Tell me what to do, baby I just wanna please you right (right) How you want me to kiss it, babe? Just tell me, girl (just tell me, girl, yeah, yeah) Tell me what to do, baby (baby) Tell me what to do, baby (baby) Speed it up or take it slow (slow) So tell me, baby, please 'cause I need to know Category:Songs Category:Heartbreak On A Full Moon songs